oscuro amor
by tsuru kusa
Summary: el sufrió de haber crecido en la oscuridad sin conocer el amor hasta que ella lo salvo de la oscuridad y la soledad ahora el se encomienda a proteger hasta la muerte a su amada princesa carmesí
Capitulo : prologo parte 1

oscuridad es lo único que veo todo es oscuridad la siento muy cálida como un abraso pero a la bes fría como el hielo pero no me importa ya estoy acostumbrado a por cierto mi nombre es issei usumaki uchija alias issei hyoudou y mi hermana kasumi ella es mayor que yo por un año tengo 4 años y des de ase 3 meses hemos estado enserados pero mi caso es diferente ella esta enserada en un lugar lleno de luz ella esta llena de lujos y yo de soy la escoria del lugar la única que me quiere es la oscuridad mi madre la oscuridad no se porque pero me gusta la oscuridad no me siento solo hay bases que escucho voces pero no de afuera sino de adentro de mi cabeza una de ellas es la de mi mama la oscuridad otra es de una chica que dice que es una excalibur maldita y me dice que soy su primer portador otra me dice que soy un dicronius soy capas de lo que otros no son muchas voces en total son 6 voces la de mi mama la de la cosa esa maldita el dicronyus un tal goul un gato creo que digo que era un yokae gato y un lobo todos dicen que con los experimentos que me hacen ellos terminaron dentro de mi bueno casi todos solo la vos dicronyus y goul son los que dicen que ellos están desde que nací ellos son muy buenos con migo me cuentan historias sobre mis padres mis padres murieron cuando yo nací fui criado junto con mi hermana en un orfanato asta que el orfanato cerro entonces un día desperté aquí encadenado entonces empezaron las torturas después de el primer mes ya no me dolía cuando experimentaban con migo ni cuando los guardias me golpeaban ya no dolía nada mi mama me dice que puedo regenerarme a gran velocidad y también que si alguien trata de lastimarme la tiniebla negra me protegerá haci es mi vida solo soy un miserable no se quien puede ayudarme por que en mi hermana se dejo corromper por el poder que le dieron el poder de la luz mientras que yo el poder de la oscuridad el poder del dolor y la soledad solo pido a dios que me ayude que me salve pero nunca contesta mama me dice que di dios me quisiera no me hubiera dejado solo pero mama tiene razón dios no me quiere por eso solo creo en mi solo me amo a mi solo confió en mi y en mi madre la oscuridad alaguen día escapare de este lugar lo juro

 **6 AÑOS** **DESPUÉS**

Ya a pasado 6 años desde que fui enserado mis habilidades han crecido mama dice que e mejorado con mi control de la tiniebla mi parte dicronyus me digo que mis vectores son infinitos y llegan muy y legos y que pueden atravesar paredes y personas mi parte lobo y gato dicen que tengo que controlar mi ira porque si entro en modo ira me saldré de control y destruiré todo mi parte goul me dijo que para usar todo mi poder tengo que comer humanos

normal POV

issei tenia planeado huir ese día el ya había perfeccionado casi todos sus poderes el creía que ya nadie los prote gueria pues su hermana fue llevada al cielo para convertirse en ángel pero el no lo sabia aprovecharía cuando le trajeran la comida para atacar el espero y llego los carceleros estaban hay como siempre con la cadena para perro que le ponían en el cuello issei dejo que lo encadenaran pues savia que era la ultima bes que le ponían la cadena y ese collar al llegar al pasillo de salida del edificio issei empezó a usar sus vectores matando a los guardias cuando mato a todos se fue caminando a la salida cuando abrió la puerta vio un hermoso pasto verde un verde como el que no veía desde hace años como no tenia zapatos podía sentir el suave pasto en sus pies cuando de repente...

-OYE TU LAS MANOS EN LA CABEZA Y PONTE DE RODILLAS SI NO DISPARO-

avia hombres armados y franco tiradores en el techo apuntando a issei

-" rayos estoy rodeado y son muchos y seria mucho problema aparte no puedo quitarme el collar mama tengo suficiente poder para hacer una explosión de sombra?"-

-"si pero quedarías ajotado al instante y colapsarías provocando un desmayo inmediato isse"- la "mama" de issei no podía arriesgar a su portador a un colapso como ese sin contar la perdida de poder y energía-" no te arriesgues busca otra manera usa la excalibur"-

-"NO YA NO HAY TIEMPO SOLO HASLO NO PIENSO VOLVER A ESA PRISIÓN POR FAVOR MAMÁ"- la mamá de issei no tubo de otra y le dio todo el poder a issei

issei espeso a hablar en otro idioma que nadie entendía ( latín)

-Yo Soy la luz más antigua en la oscuridad portador de malas residuos das imboco oscuridad oscurecido labes- CUANDO ESTABA plazo envuelto Issei oscuridad baño de Todos los hombres empezaron a dispararle desde Issei el Cual se Movía como un zombi por un paso lento Se acerca UÑA EN Unas balas le Dieron el hombro y otra en la otra pierna en el abdomen, Cuando se Queda cerca Estuvo lo Suficiente la mente está en reposo, Toda la oscuridad asta que mas grande Que lo rodeaba a sí mismo Hiso

\- EXPLOCION DE SOMBRA- issei grito y todo a su alrededor fue consumido por la oscuridad la explosión fue tanta que también consumió a issei el cual estaba inconsciente cuando la explosión se consumo todo estaba destruido los guardias muertos pero issei no estaba

 _ **LUGAR**_ ** _DESCONOCIDO_**

se podía ver a issei inconsciente y sangrando cuando issei desperto estaba aturdido cuando vio el cielo noto que este era rojo y no azul pero no le dio importancia cuando se levanto se dio cuenta que tenia mas herida una en el pecho con forma de "X" y una en la espalda de tres rasguños cuando empezó a caminar le dolía y se tambaleaba de un lado al otro no sabia cuanto avía caminado

-"mama cuanto tiempo llevo caminando"-

-" como 6 horas... issei tu energia esta agotada no puedes curarte y ya perdiate mucha sangre si no encuentras ayuda pronto...morirás"-

 ** _POV ISSEI_**

MORIRÁS...MORÍAS...MORIRÁS

estaba consciente de lo que eso significa no podía morir aun apenas e escapado apenas soy libre no puedo morir no quiero tengo tanto por hacer todavía no mato a la malnacida de mi hermana todavía no se quienes fueron mis padres

sentí como perdía el equilibrio de mi cuerpo cayendo de rodillas empece a toser cuando vi mi mano estaba cubierta en sangre no había duda moriría

-"mama chicos prometan me que si muero no buscaran a otro portador sus poderes son mucho hasta para mi si cae en manos equivocadas sera el fin quiero que este poder muera junto conmigo"-

-" claro"- todos me respondieron al mismo tiempo puedo sentir como mi fin se acerca todo mi cuerpo me lo decia...este es mi FINAL

 _ **Normal POV**_

issei empezó a serrar los ojos pero de repente escucho pasos abrió un poco los ojos para ver quien era pero lo único que vio fue un cabello rojo antes de quedar inconsciente

 _ **MENTE DE ISSEI**_

 _ **POV ISSEI**_

oscuridad

frió

miedo

ira

me sentía como un idiota no puedo creer que allá muerto ahora solo puedo pensar en ese cabello rojo carmesí como la sangre que corría por mis venas antes de que esos miserables de la iglesia me convirtieran en un monstruo mi sangre ahora es negra como mi alma solo pido que lucifer tenga piedad de mi alma y no me mande a quemar por toda la eternidad este es mi final

 _ **LUGAR DESCONIOCIDO**_

 _ **Normal POV**_

se podía ver a un niño de cabello negro con las puntas de color plata amarrado en una mini coleta de caballo con fleco que cubría su ojo izquierdo de piel bronceada y con una cicatriz en la mejilla derecha(como la de bardok el pare de goku) con el cuerpo vendado recostado en una gran cama con sabanas de seda color vino

se podía ver que el niño iba despertando se podía ver que tenia el ojo color negro empezó a voltear a todos lados para ver en donde estaba con mucho dolor y dificultad se sentó en la cama el ver por la ventana pudo ver un cielo color rojo lo cual lo confundió

-"un...un cielo color rojo eso es imposible y no se supone que tengo que estar muerto o acaso lo que dije y lucifer sera piadoso con mi vida y no me quemare en el fuego eterno pero esto párese ser una casa pero en donde esta el dueño el lugar mamá...mama chicos hay alguien "-

-issei chico soy kaneki el ghoul todos están dormidos pero tu mama...-

issei al escuchar la vos de kaneki su parte ghoul pero preocupado por mencionar a su madre

-que le paso a mi mama-

-...-

-CONTÉSTAME-issei empezó a desesperarse y a ponerse nervioso

-ella se desbanecio ella para darte mas tiempo de vida fusiono su energía con la tulla ella ya no esta-

issei no podía ni hablar solo lloraba pero cuando por fin paro con todo el dolor y esfuerzo del mundo se paro de la cama se dio cuenta que solo tenia un boxers negro y todo el cuerpo estaba vendado camino de manera lenta hacia la puerta cuando la abrió la puerta y vio que no había nadie salio y camino con cada paso podía sentir un dolor infernal las herida se la abrían pero continuo asta encontrarse con una gran puerta en donde se escuchaban voses

-ayúdame a atraparla akeno- se escucho la voz de una niña

-no puedo es muy rápida rias fue mala idea bañarla - se escuchaban ruidos de cosas cayendo y otras cosas

el pelinegro se recargo en la puerta y esta se abrió haciendo que el pelinegro caiga haciendo un gran ruido todos los presentes vean al pelinegro plata en el piso en automático una niña pelirroja y una pelinegra lo ayudaron a pararse este se asusto y se alejo de ellas quedando contra la pared

-no se me acerquen -

-tranquilo no te haremos daño lo prometo -issei dudo por un momento pero confió y se lebanto

\- creo que no me presente soy hassei usumaki uchiha -

-hola soy rias gremori y ella es akeno himejima-

-ara,ara que lindo chico es un placer conocerte - la pelinegra abraso por la espalda a issei haciendo que este se asuste


End file.
